During this fiscal year, Dr. Bailey-Wilson has been collaborating with Drs. Trent and Carpten of the Cancer Research Branch and Drs. Cristina Leske, Barbara Nemesure and Anselm Hennis of State University of New York at Stony Brook on the planning phases of a proposed study of the genetic epidemiology of prostate cancer and breast cancer in Barbados. These cancers occur at very high rates in the Barbadian population. Dr. Hennis' joint appointments in New York and Barbados have expedited this proposed study. Large case-control and family studies are planned. Questionnaires, study protocols and consent forms have been developed in this year and pilot funding is expected within the next fiscal year.